


Like a Marionette

by Redcognito



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcognito/pseuds/Redcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he had any kind of control over his body right now, Clint Barton would be kicking himself for ending up in this disastrous situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Marionette

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the [kick-ass webclip featuring Coulson and Natasha](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCqfncpIjJM). First toe-dip into The Avengers. Hi!

If he had any kind of control over his body right now, Clint Barton would be kicking himself for ending up in this disastrous situation. They should have expected something like this to happen after they'd caught (surprisingly easily, in hindsight) Loki infiltrating the bunker via the unfortunate Dr Selvig, but they'd still all managed to be caught unawares. After all, it's one thing for an old civilian to be taken over; it's another thing entirely for Loki to get the drop on a highly trained SHIELD agent.

Now Clint is the one paying for that exceedingly stupid oversight.

One minute Loki's sealed up tight in a glass tank playing the part of an irate goldfish, and the next he's on the loose, the base on high alert with half of SHIELD on his tail. And Clint can't do a damn thing about any of it as he's being jerked around against his will like a fucking marionette. Because, oh yeah, the bastard _hijacked his brain_ in order to help facilitate his escape from SHIELD.

To say that Clint is pissed - at himself, at Loki, and at everyone responsible for keeping the trickster contained - is an epic understatement. He can feel his entire being vibrating, trying to loose the hold Loki has on him, but he might as well be slamming himself against the glass walls of Loki's tank for all the good it's doing him. 

"Black Widow is going to rip you limb from limb for this," Clint yells inside his head. "Then we're going to take you down to Medical and get you sewn back together again just so I get a chance to use you as a human pin cushion on the firing range!"

The only response is a faint, insufferably smug and condescending laugh echoing around his brain. It's invasive and creepy, and Clint swears on everything he holds sacred (and Coulson's best suits for good measure) that he's going to make this son-of-a-bitch _pay_ somehow, demi-god status be damned.

Until then, he waits for the rescue he _knows_ is coming. Coulson and Tasha won't let him down.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony did say the master assassins were pissed off at Loki. I guess we know why, now...


End file.
